Digimon 2:5 Special Origins
by K-fanfics
Summary: If you read the Digimon 2:5 special There is someone who looks exactly like Dawn Kamiya. Who is she, and why is she working with you know who. (you have to read up chapter 38 of Digimon 2:5 to find out who she is working for)


**Hello Everyone.**

**This is like a mini story on how the Clone of Dawn came to be. I had a idea like this for a while, and want to see how this go. **

**This is just some backstory on some events that happen before the special, and prior to what happen within the special. So some of your questions will be answer in this story. Also it won't be long, because it's mostly just flashbacks.**

**This will be like maybe 3 - 4 chapters or so... nothing special.**

**Dawn does not belong to me though, or the Digimon 2:5 story. **

* * *

_**In the future...**_

Myotismon was look at a screen of the digital world in the past seeing Dawn and young Tai sleeping in the forest.

"She is ready Myotismon..."

The vampire turned around seeing Wisemon floating at the door. Behind him was a girl that looks exactly like Dawn, but is not Dawn. Even though she look exactly like her with the red goggles, next to the #1 t-shirt she is wearing. The only thing that the two don't have in common is their personalities. The regular Dawn is energetic, as the clone barley show any emotions. She walk up to Myotismon with an blank expression. Myotismon couldn't help but chuckle.

"I see that Datamon work has cut out for him..."

The clone stop beside Mytismon and look at the screen seeing both Tai and Dawn sleeping on the grass. This reminds her when she first had her 'encounter' with her.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

The Kamiya girl quickly shook her head ridding the images from her mind. "I don't believe it." She finally said, turning to face the group. "This is the building where Datamon held my captive. "

"What?" all the children exclaimed at once.

"You mean that robot freak that kidnapped your Mom thirty years ago and was back for revenge?" Dan asked gawping a little as Dawn nodded in response.

After a couple of minutes of them talking a large red lightning struck the building destroying it remains. Or so what they thought.

Coincidentally, there is another floor under the warehouse. There a bunch of computer monitors and a large tube structure said scanning. Soon enough, it starting to said cloning. Showing a picture of Dawn in a 3D image rotating on some of the computer screens.

Apparently, Datamon had another trick under his sleeve. Before he was destroyed, he manage to get some of Dawn hair, and threw it in the tube before while she was passed out. After 40 minutes the screen said cloning successful and open with a lot of fog coming out. Soon enough, a familiar figure walked out of the tube, she slowly open her eyes, and look around. Datamon improved his cloning skills, because the eyes were so realistic you can't even tell its a clone.

She look around seeing all the computer screens everywhere saying cloning successful. But she soon noticed the elevator on the far right side of the room. She started walking, but her legs were a little wobbly because she's not use to walking. As she made it to the elevator she click the button that said warehouse. As the elevator was taking her she look at her hands. She noticed that all she seeing it 0's and 1's in patterns. What's she doesn't know it that she have the capabilities to see all sort of Data Configurations. The elevator dinged causing her to jumped and opened, she slowly walked out and gasped softly as she saw the destruction.

As she wobbly walking she look at her surroundings. Everything was burnt to a crisp, and parts of the walls were in piles outside. As she was starting to get the hang of walking, she heard a voice far in the distance. She peer over the burnt wall and see the digidestined fighting Myotismon. She look over and found someone who look similar to her. She squint her eyes to make out the person until she saw BurningGreymon appeared behind the person. She look up at the digimon with a surprised look. As she was watching the digimon fighting Myotismon. "What are those things"?

We're not leaving you here!"

She look back at the girl and the other digidestined. Then she see Wizardmon use his magical Game attack. As the bright light appeared she see the digidestined running in her direction. She quickly ran back and hid in the corner. Luckily, they didn't notice her as they ran through the warehouse. As they were at a descent distance, she came out from her corner and look ahead at where the digidestined was running.

She then turned around witnessing Wizardmon and Myotismon fighting.

"Grizzly Wing"! Myotismon released bats from his cape. Wizardmon simply defended himself until he jumped in the air. "Magical Game" wizard release a magical attack. "Gah!" Myotismon was caught off guard. Wizardmon quickly look over his shoulder and saw a digital split. He quickly flew threw it disappearing completely. Myotismon open his eyes and look around seeing no signs of Wizardmon.

Myotismon growled and simply turned around a flew back to his castle.

"hmmmm..." the clone said as she watch when Myotismon was flying.

**End flashback **

* * *

"Hey"!

Clone Dawn broke from her thoughts and turned to Myotismon. "So you remember the plan..."

she simply nodded "Yes, replaced the real Dawn Kamiya to lure the father."

"Good girl." Myotismon patted her head. The clone gave the digimon a death glared. He slowly retracted his hand 'so fiesty' he thought.

Myotismon look up seeing Dawn stirred in her sleep. Myotismon grinned "Let's begin."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**So how you like this so far.**

**I will try to post this before I post a digimon 2:5 special chapter so you guys get some content from me. And I'm going to do something new, I going to post half the digimon 2:5 Special chapter that I have so far, and post the rest of the chapter later. **

**I call it "Digimon 2:5 Special Preview" so that way you guys can read what I have so far. Hope that's fine with you.**

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :)**


End file.
